Reach On Through To The Other Side
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Post Season four. Chloe can't stop thinking of Lucifer in Hell, and it brings her to some dark places until she decides to conduct a seance of sorts with Ella, Maze, and Azrael at the helm so she knows he's as okay and can have some connection to him. One shot.


Only the plot and characters belong to me!

A/N: there are going to be AU/AH elements in this story, as there are in my fiction, so if you see something that doesn't quite match with Lucifer canon, it's intentional.

It wasn't that she wanted to _die_ or misbehave or whatever. Chloe wanted make that very clear to herself. Lucifer was gone. He'd done what he'd felt he had to do, and of course she loved and respected him for it. But him being..._down there_ and her having no idea what it was like or what he was going through...well, it was just too much. All of her motherly/partner/perhaps girlfriend instincts were screaming at her to find some way to at least look in on him and see if he was all right. She thought that if she could just do that, even for a little while, she would be all right. Or at least better than she had been.

Thank god for Trixie and work, and all the other little distractions in her life because it stopped her from being alone in her own head. It was a bad place sometimes. Not that she would tell anyone that. That was her thing to deal with, and no one else's.

"Missing Lucifer, huh?" Ella asked as she came by her desk and plunked a coffee down on it. "Yeah, I miss him too."

"Thanks," Chloe said and took the coffee. "I mean, he's the Devil, right? Is it wrong and weird that I should miss him? What does that say about me?"

"I could always ask my friend," Ella remarked. "You know, my friend, who just happens to be his sister? I bet she could look in on him for you."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that!" Chloe grinned. "Could you do that? Would it be too hard? I mean, I was thinking of going myself, but...the only way I could think of would, you know, cause way more harm than I would mean it to, and...all I want is to know that Lucifer is okay."

"No, I got it," Ella nodded. "I want to know too. I'm pretty sure we can work something out. I've been looking for an excuse to talk to Rae-Rae again anyway."

* * *

"...Yes, that definitely goes against the rules to have her go herself," Azrael confirmed to a crestfallen Ella and Chloe. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to help you, because I _do_, and I really think that what happened to my brother is awful just like the two of you do, but...I can't kill Chloe so she can go to Hell and check up on him. I could go on my own and report back. That's still on the table."

"Thanks, but...it won't really be better unless I can see him with my own eyes," Chloe told her. "Or any other senses. Not that I think you would lie or anything, but...you know, I'm a mom and a cop and a bit of a worrier, and..."

"You believe best what you can see," Azrael finished. "Don't worry, I get it." She patted Chloe's shoulder. "And I have to say that I'm proud of you for talking things out like this with the way you've been feeling."

"How have you been feeling?" Ella asked, looking between Chloe and Azrael and then back to Chloe. "You don't mean you ever thought of..."

"No, of course not!" Chloe shook her head. "I mean, not seriously. But, right after Lucifer went away, things were bad for a couple of days and I sent Trixie to be with Dan because I didn't want her to see how upset I was."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ellie apologized and hugged her tight. "But you realize you're too good to go down and see him. You'd go up for sure so the whole thing would have been for nothing."

"Yeah, you know, she's right," Azrael agreed. "It would have been a real shame."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled at both of them, and then wiped away some tears that had started to fall. "That...that's really nice. But the question is, how do we go about this, then? Is there _any_ way at all I could contact him? Could we do something like a seance? I mean, I know he's not a ghost or anything, but..."

"Oh, that could be a thing!" Ella exclaimed. "What do you think, Rae-Rae? If you were at the wheel, do you think we could contact your brother that way?"

"No idea," Azrael shrugged. "Never tried anything like that, but...I guess we could try it once, right?"

"Great, what do we have to lose?" Ella clapped once. "How about we do it this weekend? Maybe go get a drink or see a movie first to ease the nerves?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "That would be a good idea."

* * *

"Okay, here we are," Chloe announced the following Saturday night when Ella opened her apartment door and found both Chloe and Maze on the other side.

"Maze, we weren't expecting you," Ella remarked. "Not that we're not glad you're here. The more the merrier!"

"I just came because all this seance crap could bring something bad in here and I could stop it if I had to," Maze explained. She was worried about Lucifer too, and Chloe knew that. But she wasn't ready to share that with anyone else.

"Well, that's good to know," Ella told her. "Come and have a seat. You want a drink?"

"Sure, you got beer?" Maze asked. Then stopped still when she saw Azrael. "I'm not hallucinating am I?" She asked Chloe in a soft voice. "Do you see the Angel of Death over there too?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "Ella and I thought we might use a professional to do this. Are you less worried now?"

"Less," Maze agreed. "But I'm still keeping one eye open." She paused and cast an eye toward Ella. "But how did you get her here in the first place?"

"Ella was in a car accident a long time ago, and she lived, but...Lucifer's sister decided she liked having a friend so they kept in touch," Chloe explained.

"Ah, well that figures," Maze nodded, hand on hip. "I get it now."

"Everyone get your drinks and go to the bathroom because we're almost ready," Azrael announced.

They did just that and dimmed the lights, then Azrael cleared her throat as they all stuck their fingers on the planchette and focused. "Lu, are you out there? Chloe wants to talk. She's worried about you."

Almost immediately, the planchette shot out from under their fingers and began sliding from letter to letter so fast that they barely had time to make out what was being said. At last, they figured it out.

**You're okay, Chloe. Very Worried. Thought I saw you here. Was seeing things of course. I'm okay. I will manage. Don't do anything foolish just for me. I miss you. I love you.**

"Awww!" Ella got out and put her hand against her heart. "That is so sweet!"

"I won't," Chloe promised. "I mean, I never would, but there were times, and...you know what? Never mind. I'll keep faith that you're gonna be all right and get back to me soon. This isn't forever. And now that we know this works...that we can communicate this way...I don't think either of us have to worry so much."

**Right. But don't forget about your life. Live for me. Live for both of us until we can be together again. Will you do that?**

"Yes," Chloe nodded and tried not to cry, cause although this helped, in some ways, it was also making things worse. "I will, I promise. Although some things won't be as fun without you."

**Of course they won't, but you can always do things more than once, can't you?**

"Yeah," Chloe laughed a little as both Maze and Ella put arms around her. "Oh, and Maze is here too. You wanna say 'Hello'?"

"Hi, there," Maze got out. "Torture people a little extra for me, will you? Glad to know you're surviving but...I'll be glad when you get back too."

**Thank you, Mazikeen. No one else down here tortures as well as you do. Sometimes I have to torture them twice to make sure they get the point.**

Maze clicked her tongue. "Good help is so hard to find these days, right?"

**Right, exactly. It seems I have to go. I hope we can do this again. Maybe just you and me next time, Chloe? Not that I don't enjoy talking to Maze and Miss Lopez. It's a real pleasure.**

"Don't worry," Ella told him. We understand. From now on, the occasional seance for two is what you'll have." She paused and looked at Azrael. "Well, three, I guess. But you know what I mean."

**I do, Miss Lopez. Thank you. And thanks to your association with my sister, I have to say, you're taking all this remarkably well.**

"Well, things are what they are, right?" Ella remarked. "Stay safe down there. We're thinking about you!"

"We are," Chloe agreed. "Every single day. I love you, Lucifer."

**"You don't know how pleased I am to hear that. I love you too. Every minute. Every day. It's all that keeps me going down here. When are we talking next?**

"I suppose I could pop by a few times a week," Azrael said. "Give you two time to talk. Will that work?"

**Yes. Thank you, Azrael.**

"Yes," Chloe nodded and reached out and then pulled back. "If I hug you, will I die?"

"No," Azrael shook her head. "You won't, I promise. I like hugs."

"Yeah," Chloe nodded and hugged her back as Ella joined in, along with a very reluctant Maze. "Me too."

**The End  
**


End file.
